


Lending a Hand

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [123]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: The showers at the ARC aren't only used for conventional purposes.





	Lending a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored with Luka.

“I thought I’d fucking lost you!” Stephen’s voice was taut as he slammed his fist into the battered locker door.

“Takes more than an overgrown armadillo with a wrecking ball for a tail for that,” Ryan said, stripping off his black combats and dumping them on the bench in the shower room. “Come on, lover boy, let’s get cleaned up. Lester’s had all the report he’s getting from me for the night. The rest’ll wait until tomorrow.” He pulled Stephen to him, their mouths meeting in a bruising kiss, all teeth, tongues and tension.

When they drew apart, Ryan quickly unbuttoned Stephen’s shirt and pushed it off his lover’s strong shoulders. Stephen toed off his boots, pushed his trousers and underwear off his narrow hips and walked over to the shower, leaving his clothes in an untidy heap on the floor.

Ryan rolled his eyes but did the same. Tidiness could wait …

****

The hot water pelting Ryan's aching body felt blissful. One thing you couldn't fault the ARC for was the endless supply of hot water and the shower pressure that would pin you to the back wall. Hence why there was usually a queue for the showers. That night – or, to be accurate, early morning – the room was deserted. Any civilian or soldier with an ounce of commonsense was home in bed or hunkered down in one of the bunkrooms.

Ryan sighed happily as Stephen's long fingers began to massage shower gel into his skin. He'd quite happily smell like a tart's boudoir to get service like this. God knows why Lyle had taken to buying rosemary and lavender-scented gel. What the hell was wrong with good old Imperial Leather? He must have a word with Lyle sometime about his purchasing choices.

Stephen's forefinger flicked the tip of Ryan's cock, which was showing a distinct interest in proceedings. "Can't keep a good man down, I see."

Ryan pulled Stephen into another heated kiss, rubbing his rapidly-hardening cock against his lover’s slick body. Stephen slipped a hand between them and massaged Ryan’s foreskin over the sensitive head before stripping it back and letting his fingers move rapidly over Ryan’s flesh. The tension coiled in Ryan’s guts like a too-tight spring started to unwind as he thrust up into Stephen’s tight, encircling fingers. He closed his eyes and let his head fall to Stephen’s shoulder as hot water drummed down on his back.

With a sudden groan, Ryan shot his load into Stephen’s hand and continued to thrust through the white-hot intensity of a much-needed climax.

“Sorry about that,” he muttered, wrapping his arms around Stephen’s slender body and hugging him close. “Took me a bit by surprise.”

Stephen nuzzled his neck. “No worries, solder boy. I’m sure you can improvise.” He slithered round in Ryan’s grasp, resting his forearms on the white tiles and presenting a very delectable arse. “Do me a favour and get something better than shampoo or conditioner. I don’t want to spend all night farting essence of rosemary.”

Ryan lightly swatted Stephen’s arse. “I’ll see what I can find.”

A quick damp rummage in his locker turned up a tube of a more suitable lubricant. He wasn’t going to be able to get it up again quite so soon, so Stephen was right, he was going to have to improvise.

He smeared some lube on his finger and plunged it quickly into Stephen’s arse before the water had time to wash it away. Stephen pushed back, welcoming the unceremonious intrusion in his tight channel. Ryan grinned. Stephen was easy to please when he was feeling randy.

"Do I get the feeling this is plan B, soldier boy? That's the trouble with you lot - no stamina!" Stephen was still pushing back onto Ryan's finger and yelped as a second finger joined the first, stretching and scissoring his clinging hole.

"Cheeky fucker ..." Ryan upped the pace and Stephen wriggled and moaned, leaning back and closing his eyes. Ryan somehow resisted the temptation to plant a love bite on the smooth shoulder.

"At least you spared me gun oil ... Christ, what are you doing?"

Ryan's third finger was inside Stephen now, his tight hole stretching to accommodate it. "Giving you a hand, so to speak ..."

Stephen’s breath hitched in his throat. “Jesus, Ryan, are you serious…?”

Ryan squirted another generous dollop of lube on his fingers and angled his body so he was shielding his hand from the jets of warm water. “Maybe… if that’s what you want …”

Stephen answered him with a groan, pushing back against Ryan’s hand, taking the probing fingers up to the knuckles. “What if someone comes in?”

“Then they’ll see me with my hand up your arse.”

Ryan felt laughter ripple through his lover’s body. He gently thrust his fingers in and out, feeling Stephen start to relax around him. They’d only done this once before, and that had been in a warm, dark bedroom with no danger of being disturbed. Even though it was unlikely that anyone would walk in on them, the possibility couldn’t entirely be discounted, which added a slight frisson to the proceedings. He nuzzled the back of Stephen’s neck, knowing that always went straight to his partner’s cock. With his free hand, Ryan reached around and gently stroked Stephen’s hard-on. Stephen thrust into his encircling fist then pushed back to impale himself on Ryan’s fingers again.

“Another.”

Ryan grinned. “Pushy little bugger. Reckon you can take it?”

Stephen let his forehead fall forwards against the cool tiles, and shifted his stance slightly to spread his legs a little more. “I can take it. Just keep it slow.”

Ryan kissed the back of his lover’s neck. “As slow as you like, sweetheart. You’re in charge now.”

Stephen’s whine of pleasure went straight to Ryan’s cock.

Ryan hesitated for a second, wondering whether he should replace his fingers in Stephen's arse with his now rock-hard cock. But a wiggle of that tantalising backside and an exhortation to 'get the fuck on with it' persuaded him otherwise.

He scissored his fingers, feeling Stephen's hot, tight channel ease slightly. Stephen whimpered, his head dropping forward. Ryan eased a fourth finger into the clinging opening, pushing and twisting ever so gently.

"Fuuuuuuuuck ....!" Stephen's voice was low and husky.

"You OK?"

"Hell, yes ... Shit, Ryan, that feels fucking amazing ..."

The sound of a voice outside the room suddenly stopped Ryan in his tracks. They both froze. Anyone barging in would ensure they'd be the talk of the bloody ARC for months.

Stephen clearly had the same thought, and a low laugh rippled through his taut body. "Hey, just imagine us being caught with more than our pants down, soldier boy. I dunno how we'd explain away me hanging off your bloody arm and you with a stiffie like a fucking flagpole ..."

Ryan's cock twitched again. "You little sod. You'd make a fucking fortune talking dirty on one of those phonelines."

Stephen seemed about to reply, but the voice outside faded away, muttering imprecations about the Archbishop of Canterbury and the Sermon on the Mount. It was clearly Norman on one of his regular forays around the building.

“Are you sure about this?” Ryan asked as he gently moved his fingers back and forth, with Stephen pushing back, demanded more. He knew there were times when Stephen’s desire to chase the sharp edge of pain could overrule his head, and Ryan wanted to be absolutely sure this was what his lover wanted.

“What do I have to do to convince you? We’ve done this before, remember.”

“Yeah, with a lot more prep than this …”

“I told you, I can take it.”

Ryan nuzzled the back of Stephen’s neck. “All right, but don’t blame me if you can’t sit through tomorrow’s budget meeting …”

Ryan dropped to his knees in the shower so he could control the angle of penetration more comfortably. He squirted more lube onto his hand and slipped his fingers back inside Stephen’s pliant body, watching his lover’s tight hole stretch to accommodate the intrusion. In for a penny, in for a fucking pound …

Tucking his thumb tightly into his hand, Ryan gently pushed on, watching his knuckles slide inside Stephen’s body. Fucking hell, it was a turn-on! He dropped his other hand to stroke his own cock for a moment, easing his foreskin back to expose the swollen head.

Stephen drew in a sharp breath and pushed back. Ryan’s hand slipped fully inside Stephen’s body. Stephen gasped and for a moment, his body tensed, muscles locking tight against the pain of the stretch and burn. Ryan sat back on his heels, keeping his arm steady while Stephen became accustomed to the breach.

"Oh fuck, fuuuuuuuuck!" Stephen's breath was now coming in harsh gasps. "Fuck, Ryan, I'm too full ... Oh fuck, that hurts sooooo good ... "

Ryan, used to the conflicting instructions his lover would shout out during sex, gently eased his fist further in to the tight channel, then drew it back slightly. Stephen was trembling now and Ryan knew it wouldn't take much for him to come. The little sod had a hair-trigger release at times, and a cock pounding his arse would bring him off rapidly. The last time Ryan's fist had gone up Stephen's arse, they'd both come within minutes and he suspected this time would be no different, not least due to the hint of danger in doing this at work.

Stephen was moving backwards and forwards now, keening as he did so. He looked fucking amazing, his head thrown back and his tight arse flared around Ryan's fist. "It's so fucking good ... Can't take much more ... Oh shiiiiiiiiiiit, yessssssss!"

That final hoarse cry brought Ryan off and he pumped his load over the back of Stephen's trembling legs, watching as the hot water from the shower washed his come away.

Ryan wrapped one arm around Stephen’s waist, helping keep him upright while he carefully straightened his fingers and slowly, gently slid his hand out of his lover’s body, feeling the aftershocks of climax still coursing through Stephen. The water beat down on his hand, washing off the lubricant. Once he was sure Stephen could stand unaided, Ryan reached for the smaller shower head and directed a warm jet of water at Stephen’s reddened hole. Satisfied that there was no blood to be seen, Ryan turned off the water and pulled Stephen around for a slow, deep kiss.

“Feel like I could sleep for a week,” Stephen murmured as Ryan manoeuvred him out of the shower and towelled him dry. With his dark hair standing up in damp spikes and his pupils so wide that there was only a halo of blue to be seen around the back, Stephen could have been a poster boy for the well-fucked look that would have earned him a fortune in any top shelf wank mag.

Ryan checked the clock on the wall. “Bad luck, sweetie, you’ve got four hours before Lester’s budget meeting.”

Stephen muttered something that made it perfectly clear he didn’t give a flying fuck about the budget, which pretty much summed up Ryan’s thoughts on the matter as well. With his arm around Stephen’s waist, he steered him out of the door into the corridor, where they both walked straight into one of a yellow ‘cleaning in progess’ sign, sending it flying with a noisy clatter.

They looked down and started laughing.

Maybe Norman hadn’t been quite as oblivious to their antics as Ryan had hoped. Either that or they’d just scandalised one of the ARC’s long-suffering cleaning staff.

Again.


End file.
